canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinpusar
Jinpusar belong to Canvas Ranger Villain 34th Division with Simbah Catuk, Sarasa, Haru and Arden :"''' :Jinpusar is actually a very kind creature without any ulterior motive '(he has major motive instead).' His sole purpose is to' (grant wish)' make as many people happy and achieve something in the process.' :''Indeed, for some reason, he can only grant visual wish (only-happen-in-your-mind kind of wishes) and lust-related, mostly. : " : He's Bishie and Proud of it U'll wish that nice face n body belong to someone NORMAL, anyone else.. JUST.NOT.HIM There's a lot of people work hard to maintain Jinpusar's good image. Because he is photogenic and his face sells. M Agency, the advertisement agency which contract him as a model (along with several other people and rangers, such as Meisaroh and Sarasa) is powerful enough to pay and hack to get rid of all negative publication caused by his nasty behavior. Appearance Even (if) without being photogenic, his human appearance already blessed with good looks, average build - somewhat althletic with exotic brown skin, flawless texture which gave it-should-be-nice-to-touch impression. He has black hair with wild asymetrical cut, which ocassionally (yes, ocassionally!) make him less masculine and more androgynous. Contrast with the darkish complexion, his eye color is pale gray with specks of light green. While he naturaly a pleasure for the eyes.. he curse us with his hobby to pick vibrant, primary colors instead of what we call neutral/calm/cool, and normal. And as if the color is not enough to destroy his image ..he top it with animal pattern, esp. feline family, such as: leopard print, tiger stripe, zebra pattern, etc. Daily Live Jinpusar currently dwell a medium sized apartment with Vance Claude, Belze(Bleki) and his pet Bastet. (ref is under construction) Jinpu and Bastet spend most of their time outside their apartment. Well, if he's not working, he should be looking for "victim" to be asked (or forced) acompanying him to do normal fun activities, such as: food hunting, taste testing, partying, singing, dancing, camping, fishing, talking, gambling, or skydiving. He like to challenge him self to do new things, exploring to new places and enjoy meeting new peoples. He doesn't like to be alone and can't see other people be alone (even though that person might actually wish to be left alone). Annoyingly Exist Annoyingly flirty.. annoyingly clingy.. annoyingly happy.. Personality Jinpusar is easily adapted to his surrounding, means he will act slightly different depending whom he spend time with at the moment. However, he has several permanent traits, such as: easily attached, easily challenged, flirty, unstoppable, hyperactive, somewhat vulgar/insolent, but very naive and easily distracted. He also have reputation as jump-out-of-the-box idealist, unexpected guest, party crasher, crazy, ignorant, idiot, and ultimately a nosy person. Attachments *cats *friends *people with hidden wishes *people with sadness *tsundere, pokerface, people who wears thick masks (main victim) *dirty people (will be manipulated and might as well be eaten*) *challenge Blessings *camera loves him *wish reading (specific type of mind reading) Curses *can not sleep *can not concentrate (exception: when his canvas is active) *can not be alone in wide open space (phobia) *no sense of direction Jinpusar's food Jinpu need the energy of hidden/dark desire. He sees people with wish as "delicious". After they has their wish fulfilled (though not for real) they will lost their purpose (the fuel to achieve their dream). It's easier to find those kind of energy from lust-driven people, because it never ceased to exist. Origin & Places WARNING: may contain spoiler Border-less Pit an inexistance place between dimension The horror house also known as Devil's Belly Button. This place was considered as his birthplace, since his earliest memory starts here. It is a prison cell built for bad criminal which can't be contained by physical prison, such as the fiery red demon Gala Merah, or Jinpu's past self. While the body being trapped in some inexistance planar, the prisoner's soul is free to wander around inside a vast empty open space, which is why the prison is called border-less. That's why they will not capable to find the exit from the inside. The only way to break free is.. only if there's someone outside that capable of doing the ritual to take them out properly, both body and soul.. For Gala that someone will come, but he/she won't be until later. After centuries of sleepless night passed alone in the pit, he became so bored that he turn lunatic. He forget his purpose, where he come from, why he's being forever trapped in this place now.. he forget many things. His tired soul (which is being consumed -- Borderless Pit digest all the soul inside as main energy source for their operational need -- it's an independent living prison) become so unstable that the fragments able to separate from the core and it is hard to keep them intact. And even though Gala was something else than demon, slowly but sure he evolved to become attached to darkness and reborn as a parasitic demon. West Cauraha When he open his eyes, he's inside a dusty attic. He's dizzy and weak, but he can see the pentagram clearly below his feet, still faintly glowing. A burning mark similar to that pentagram carved on the ceiling. It means someone outside succeeded to call and set him free.. using black magic. In front of him is his savior, is a girl with almond shape of face, long black hair and a pair of small sad eyes. The female human is very pale and skinny, in addition, she wore too much garment, all in dull color. She keep talking to her self using some unknown language.. though the weakened demon clearly understand what's ticking inside the girl's mind. Because when he's being called, their mind are connected -- for a short time, some of her knowledge copied to his brain. One of the phrase she keep repeating is "Jinpusar", which later adapted to become his name. Apparently, Jinpu being summoned by accident. Mami secretly practicing black magic from an old journal and doesn't really understand the merging spell. The spell wasn't perfect and Jinpu's body is barely merged -- though his soul is released and he will survive -- for a while. He spent only 2 nights there before being sent again to other place. He can't protest much at that time because he's too weak. Cauraha was "too clean" for him* and actually Mami's decision to open the portal to earth is the best solution for Jinpu, aside from making contract with him. *'Because' in zero, demon realm are widely separated and sealed from human, and the portal is heavily guarded. Jakarta Mami's spell bring him into earth, which is actually Gala 's original birthplace. But Jinpu doesn't realize that until later. The chosen city is Jakarta, an all-you-can-eat-buffet. He immediately adapted to the high level of contempt there. Dark energy is overflowing and he find this place attractively satisfying for his hunger. After consuming considerable amount of energy he forge a human body and began to affect people nearby so he can settle easily. He learned the language and culture of this place, found an easy job, which gave him a permanent place to stay, he does not need to worry with all his needs. He just always feel bored and lonely. In the midst of this boredom he joined CR (Villain), meet a lot of new friends, and learn a lot new things. Ranger Mode Canvas Activation Canvas: Udel. The canvas activate navel chakra. For Deluja, this "gate" at his belly button is (in and out) path of magic. Ranger Mode: DELUJA (word origin: delusion) DELUJA is a shy and serious version of Jinpusar. He is focused on the mission, maintain his distance from enemy, low-profile (stay invisible for as long as possible). During battle, he can't be easily spotted and even harder to catch. His shadow elementals are visible only to his target(s). They'll see what they want to see. This ability is entirely visual but once the victim falls to it, they'll become DELUJA's puppet. The darker their wish are, the easier they being manipulated. Ability and Battle Style DELUJA's main ability is to manipulate mind, by feed the target with visual experience. Aside from that powerful magic, he's not more than a weak but fast and accurate fighter. Oh, and don't forget the fact that he's almost invisible, literally. He is a competent spy. He can go in and out silently, he can wait patiently for a perfect time to strike. But his magic is entirely visual. He can't hurt people by using magic, but he can make people hurt themself instead.. or hurt other people. *'People with pure mind' can be immune to Jinpusar's magic. Shadow Skill *'Single Target Hypnotize' can be used without canvas activation, but it need a lot of effort. *'Control power' for Hypno skill is depend on the weight/darkness of target's wish. *'Control duration' for Hypno skill is varied depend on target's will power. Half of the time, effect can be extended, because the victim gives him permission to keep controling. Permanent damage is possible if victim stay under shadow's control for a long time. *'Shadow Mode' or Shadow Camouflage can be maintained without using shadow energy, but on the other hand DELUJA will need energy to surpress the shadow mode activation, to make his body 100% visible for others. *Clone can also be used as camouflage material (only if needed, because it is not effective) *The default weapon is rapier, but he can reshape it during the battle as long as most of the weapon is intact (since it's physical and can only be summoned once per battle). The Shadow Elemental what is a shadow elemental? where it comes from? *Jinpu's soul is equal to tattered red shadow which constantly divided to give birth smaller parts, while the core keep shrinking. *Each independent smaller part is a shadow elemental, you can say it is a clone he's not intended to make. *Jinpu's clones are trapped inside for as long as he didn't activate the canvas, which is good, because his charming point will reach its peak during that moment. But also bad because his human body can't hold that much shadow, they will drove him insane and distracted all the time. *The clones are renewable. They grows on tree (means, they keep separating from Jinpu's core). While you may think Heey!! free ammo!!.. ''it is actually very bad for him. Because only the core counts. Once a fragment separate, the core will shrink a bit. He can "eat" to make it better, but never grow healthier. *the only way to improve his soul condition is to make a '''contract' with a human host. Weakness *He can't "eat" without activation, thus can't regenerate his energy.. if the condition persist, he'll lose the ability to maintain his daily appearance and automatically turn back into shadow (force activation). *the more clone created, the more he become weak/hungry. *both his human mode and shadow mode are relatively weak, but his shadow mode is fast and accurate fighter by default. At earlier stage of activation he usually too weak/hungry to fight properly, so he will be solely depending on his clone. *Deluja will avoid close combat at all cost.. also avoid of being trapped, since he can't teleport/fly. *he can be trapped.. maybe.. using the right tools/skill... and starved to death. *his reflex is too good, sometimes it become so bad (may catch nearly-exploded-granade or something dangerous). *he's not motivated by many things, but also can be motivated by small/meaningless thing to fight. (this is the main reason why he is considered as harmless villain by many hero, as long as he don't use magic) *people with pure mind can't be penetrated by his visual magic. *people with strong will power (or reason to life) may break free of his magic. *most of his magic only can be performed if he stay within sight range from the target. Contract contract status (1)pending with Orlant Jinpusar's contract is a harmless mutual symbiosis, to anchor his soul to a human host. Inside his host, he will be completely masked from his pursuer, letting the soul to heal itself. The contract also profitable to both parties, because Jinpu will be bind to comply his master wishes. If the master is happy, he'll be happier, because it means he can stay dormant for longer period and mending his soul. inside but not really inside. Jinpusar will be boxed (in a sleeping state) inside a minor dimension created by the power of contract and stay there as long as the host alive. Staying alive without contract At the current timeline, Jinpu is not strong enough to bind a contract nor knowing how to. Under this circumstances, he must take a different route to survive. The dark element which originally is poisonous for Gala , now become his main course. His soul is a shadow and to survive must eat another shadow. In many case you can say that his soul is lust and to survive he must eat another lust, since that kind of dark energy is most common here. Contract Requirement It's a long process to find someone dark and desperate enough to keep him inside for a lifetime. The master wont feel a thing because the demon will be dormant (sleeping) except if his master call him out. *''Human body with dark soul (the object)'' it should be a healthy human host with capability to permanently being attached by a dark parasite. *''Jinpusar willingness '''(the subject) ''to be tied and let the master decide what to do with him for his/her entire life.. it need trust. *Master's wish '(the gate) for the contract to be sealed, he must be needed desperately. *Compatibility ''without soul compatibility, the human host will be dead instantly when the contract being activated. Persona(s) Bastet (pet) "Tsk! Trust me, you won't" -Bastet Bastet is Jinpusar's pet. She originally is feminine part of Jinpu's soul which reject his owner and live as an independent being. They are totally separated from the time they are prisoned together at Border-less Pit. This big divide might be the main reason why Jinpusar is relatively weak as a demon. Unlike any other clone, Bastet's soul is strong enough to shut her mind from Jinpu. Also strong enough to maintain a solid body in a form of a cat. She didn't have any obligation to stay around her master, but she decide to stay and monitor Jinpu's behavior. Traits: **Bastet has a faint smell of flower, butterflies attracted to her. **Bastet's power is a complementary of Jinpu's power (so actually they eliminate each other side effect -- Jinpu can't be a "walking aphrodisiac" while Bastet is around "turning people and cats off") **When she has enough energy (like once in several months), she can turn into her human version. Gijinka Bastet (Bast) rarely speak, but she made "tsk" sound pretty often around Jinpu. ** Bastet is very cold towards her owner and Jinpu used to call her "Madesu" (Indonesian term for sad-future). They kinda having a family-love-hate relationship. **People see her as a gray cat with white stripes but her real color is pink with bluish stripes. And she is glow in the dark. **Bastet is an alpha female feline. All feline (siamese, street cat, tiger, lion, sabertooth) acknowledged her superiority, even though Bastet is no bigger than a female handbag. **Bastet share several traits with Volchiza or Zacha (Jinpu's female version, if exist), such as: blunt, sarcastic, picky, warm/possessive toward some people, but cold toward the other. She's somewhat bossy and dignified, she must be in control, never hesitate to punish every person who thinks otherwise. **Bastet's voice is too hoarse for a cat, it makes her meow easy to recognize, but human Bast hoarse voice is somewhat nice to hear. Too bad she isn't talkative like her master. **Bastet has normal sexual preference. Zacha / Volchiza Mactire (genderbend) "But you aren't, are you?" -Zacha **Zacha exist (in alternate universe) if 90 years old granpa Hellioz is the one succeeded to summon Gala instead of Mami. Zacha is a she-wolf with a combination of Jinpusar and Bastet's personality. **She would be summoned in Vienna, in a form of female fire wolf, using transmutation magic (alchemy) by the founder father of transmutation magic. The soul and body merging is perfect. **Hellioz safely bring her out a lot earlier than Mami, resulting all her power or soul still intact. She is powerfull and has access to real form "fiery demon wolf" from the beginning. **She loyally served Hellioz for 11 years as academy of magic protector, until the contract become null after the master's death. But she still protect the old academy building for a long time honoring her master. Although the academy is deserted and people didn't use magic anymore. **Later the Arletha senate learn about her existence and summon her. They send her to gather information at Linnwood and disguise her as an innocent child, who helps SEA member with administration work. **The child is 100% clueless about her original mission, but she always return to her adult form at night (10 pm). Make it possible for adult Zacha to do her mission effectively and no risk of her cover being blown. **Her adult human form is slightly older than Jinpusar (equal to 25-29) has brown skin, wavy fiery red hair and eyes. She has an ordinary face (not pretty or cute) that somewhat attractive when combined with her confidence and mysterious aura. Her overall image is brave and seductive even tough she's not trying to. **Her younger human form is equal to 6 years old androgynous child who has a pair of brave red eyes, striking red hair, but always shy around people. And that child easily faint when exhausted. **Zacha has a black wolf as pet/mount. Sri Gala Merah (past) "My fire will cleanse your sin" -Gala **Gala is a divine pet, a fire wolf that originally created by Amon-Ra. **Gala is pure elemental creature and a hermaprodite. He's loyal but has hubris fatal flaw. **One day he get a task to guarding a young woman (incarnation of a goddess) who destined to marry a king and change the world, but he failed on the task. The woman get kidnapped and separated for months from her husband. Long story short, after she's saved (by the White Ape, while the Red Wolf's slacking somewhere), the king question her loyalty whether she has "spent the night" with the kidnapper during the captive. And she must prove her loyalty in a trial of fire. **Once the Sun God receive report of Gala's failure, He instantly come and save the woman at critical point. Gala then banished to the Borderless Pit, where he slowly turn into demon. **Gala lost his fire during the exile, but develop other ability. shadow/illusion magic. Because he always imagining a divine festival he experienced when he was Amon-Ra's pet, he really wish to go back to that time, but he can't, so he project it, while unconsciously training a new skill. **As jinpusar he might not remember all his past, but the importance of completing a mission, keeping promise and being loyal to his master is already imprinted inside him. **SPOILER Gala demon form is Jinpu and Chiza 's true form. Also the same appearance he wear when he's being summoned by Mami Tan (minus the fire). He has brown to black skin, red eyes, long red hair, some part of him is burning in fire, demonlike legs, arms, ears and two fiery tails. Chiza (future) "May I eat it?" --- "Who said I can't?" -Chiza **After the contract(s), Jinpu will eventually purged from his curses and weaknes. He suddenly become too powerful and he is bored (again), he challenged himself and become more destructive day after day. Human become worthless for him since he didn't need them to feed him anymore. A long time also passed, so his relatives from CR timeline mostly are dead or nowhere to be found. **An anon deity will find him (but instead of lock him back at Borderless Pit), he trick Jinpu into a game of tag. The gamble strip him off his power and memory once again. Lack of power shrink his body into a small demon child. **Later, the child was found by demon scout at a ruin of human civilization (which actually destroyed by him, before being turned into a child) in forest outskirt. He is wild and dirty, a giant fire bird flying in circle above his head. They capture him and bring him to invidia. **He named after she-wolf (word origin of Volchiza Mactire) because townspeople guessing his gender wrong. And surprised to find it later when they give him cleansing bath. But he never mind the name. **Chiza is adopted shortly after arrived, by Rwyst, an another fire demon, a living furnace. **Chiza's appearance is equal to 6 years old boy, naughty face, with bright red eyes, a pair of wolf ear, a pair of wolf feets and a fluffy wolf tail. **Chiza is a resourceful prankster. He's a bit shy, but once you get to know him, he can be friendly and supportive. He's crafty, sometimes in a destructive way. He is stubborn and willing to take risks for any challenge. **His main occupation is hunting meat, sell them at the market (cheating the inhonest butcher), street performer, herbalist apprentice, also learning metallurgist. He keep busy all the time. **Chiza's power is a controlable harmless fire. It is similar to Jinpu's shadow power which entirely visual. **Considered as Chiza's pet is Jatayu, a ghostly semi-transparent giant fire bird. Jatayu is like his second shadow, it didn't produce any kind of sound and can't be touched. Chiza didn't know where it came from, but really enjoy the company. **SPOILER Jatayu actually an embodiment of his power and memory, sealed, and waiting to be released. Trivia *'Baby face or faking age' in CR timeline (2013), he actually appear a bit too young to be 21. *'Jinpusar is blacklisted' due to his craziness which revealed during an interview. *'Jinpusar has no sexual preferences'. He can be attracted to both gender, as long as the subject is mature, and preferably has dark/sad side (considered as attractive and vulnerable). *Jinpu is kinda stupid when it comes to logic, but he has wide amount knowledge (he remember many things he read/watch/hear.. unimportant things) *'Barefoot (1)' DELUJA always barefoot. He move faster without shoes and he will be able to use his claw. *'Barefoot (2)' Jinpu often caught barefoot just because he forget where he put his shoes. *'Barefoot (3)' his feet is the only physical body part survive after Border-less Pit (thanks to Mami, an incompetent summoner). so it still has the original Gala's foot shape, with red fur, claw, etc. It is immune to fire and he can use his foots as second pair of hands (but not as good as monkey, ok -- he's a wolf). *'''Jinpusar don't have hair fetish, '''but it is true he likes to play with other people's hair, especially if the other people don't feel comfortable having their hair being played with. *People who are immune to his power is exist, such as: Raigen and Verbe Links & References *Character Sheet relationship galleryflutist.da *The whole point of this character is to humiliate a powerful creature as low as he can be, force him to adapt, survive in weakness.. I will strip him over and over again eveytime he grow too powerful, yeah, I'm a sadist. *influenced by: flirty Souya (Mad Love Chase), Sebastian's contract (Black Butler), Akura-ou's boredness (Kamisama Hajimemashita), Eremes Guile look (RO2) *Sri Gala Merah concept adapted from Ramayana story crossover with Egyptian mythology. I will use this version until I find a better concept. *war by Canvas-Ranger *West Cauraha and Zero Realm of Mami-Tan by Combo-Lock *Gehenna Realm of Chiza by The-Goetia and Whitty-boo *Arletha Realm of Hellioz and Volchiza by Batic Category:Male Ranger Category:Demon Category:Villain G Category:Villain 34th Division Category:Villain